Into My World
by sarezapahlevi
Summary: [CHAP 4 UPDATE] Kenakalan Jongin membuat ia harus mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo. Summary kacau. YAOI KAISOO. BOY X BOY
1. Chapter 1

Into My World

Author : Panda Zi TAORIS

Main Cast: Kaisoo / Kaido

Other Cast : EXO member

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Sad, and School Life

.

.

.

It's YAOI STORY!

.

.

DONT READ IF YOU UNLIKE YAOI!

.

.

.

Pagi itu di Seoul International High School, terdengar suara ricuh di lapangan. Seperti biasa, seorang Kim Jongin membuat keributan lagi. Hanya karena masalah sepeleh, keributan itu terjadi lagi. Kali ini ia melawan sunbae nya dari kelas 3-B. Yap, dia melawan kawanan Yi Fan –sunbaenya-. Perkelahian itu tidak dapat dilerai karena mereka berdua sama-sama berkuasa disekolah itu.

Yi Fan memukul wajah Jongin sehingga wajahnya menjadi babak belur. Jongin yang tak terima langsung memukul perut Yi Fan dan menedang kakinya. Yi Fan pun terjatuh, tak sampai situ. Yi Fan kembali bangkit dan membalas Jongin dengan meninju perut dan wajah Jongin kembali. Darah segar mulai keluar dari sudut bibir sexy Jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Siwon soensangnim muncul dan mulai melerai mereka. Memang sulit awalnya dan dengan terpaksa Siwon soensangnim menggunakan kekerasan untuk melerai mereka.

" Ya, Jongin, Yi Fan! Kalian lagi, kalian lagi. Apa kalian tidak bosan apa berkelahi terus seperti ini eoh? Maafkan aku, kali ini kalian benar-benar harus menghadap kepala sekolah!"

Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling melemparkan deathglare masing-masing. Mereka dibawa keruangan kepala sekolah.

**Diruang kepala sekolah,**

"Apa lagi yang sudah kau lakukan Jongin? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan kerusuhan lagi? Tolong kau jelaskankepadaku!" Lee Sooman –kepala sekolah SIHS- mulai jengah dengan siswanya yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia yang memulainya, dia sama sekali tidak menghargaiku!" Jongin mulai membela diri seakan-akan dia yang benar.

"Eh, jangan asal ngomong saja. Kau yang tidak menghargaiku sebagai sunbaemu!"

"Apa kau bilang?—" tak sampai Jongin selesai bicara, ia ingin kembali menghajar Yi Fan. Namun usahanya gagal karena Siwon soensangnim masih berdiri disana.

"Sudah, hentikan. Aku sudah muak dengan kalian berdua. Yi fan, Jongin, kalian harus membawa orangtua kalian kesekolah. Dan tolong kalian beri surat ini kepada orang tua kalian!"

.

.

[Jongin POV]

"Sudah, hentikan. Aku sudah muak dengan kalian berdua. Yi Fan, Jongin, kalian harus membawa orangtua kalian kesekolah. Dan tolong kalian beri surat ini kepada orang tua kalian!"

Aiish, kata-kata itu kembali muncul. Aku sudah malas bahkan bosan mendengarkan kata pak tua itu. Harus bagaimana lagi aku? Haruskah aku memberi tahu mereka? Oh tuhan.! Aku paling muak jika harus mendengarkan celotehan mereka yang sangat basi. Hanya itu-itu saja. Tak pernah ada tema lain. Aakh, ingin rasanya aku memukul si tiang itu kembali.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Pikiranku menerawang, memikirkan tindakan yang harus aku lakukan (lagi) untuk mencegah makian dari kedua orangtuaku. Dan lagi, aku berpapasan dengan Yi Fan. Huh, hanya membuat ku semakin kesal.

"Hei kau, apa tak bosan bertengkar denganku?" ucapnya dengan sinis kepadaku. Sabar Jongin, jangan biarkan image mu jatuh (lagi) menghadapi dia.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam? Dasar pengecut!" oh tidak, dia semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ku balikkan badanku dan menjauh darinya. Sungguh, ingin rasanya aku membalas untuk memukulinya. Dia benar-benar tidak beretiket baik.

.

.

[Author POV]

Jongin berlajan menuju parkiran dengan tenang. Semua siswi perempuan berteriak memanggil namanya. Percuma, karena dia tidak pernah mengubris mereka. Jongin sangat membenci sikap siswi disekolahnya yang menurutnya begitu norak(?)

**Kediaman Keluarga Kim**

"Kenakalan apa lagi yang perbuat Jongin? Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau kau sudah mulai beranjak dewasa?" Mr. Kim geram dengan sikap anaknya yang selalu berbuat ulah. Siapa yang tidak akan geram melihat anaknyayang sangat nakal.

"Apa? Aku tidak berbuat kekacauan tadi. Hanya si anak itu yang memulainya dengan memukuli ku." Ucapnya santai sekana tidak merasa bersalah.

"aiish. Kau benar-benar. ." tangan Mr. Kim menampar pipi mulus Jongin secara reflek. Mrs. kim yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menutup mulut dan tercengang dengan pemandangan didepannya.

BLAM

Jongin langsung meninggalkan ruang tengah dan beranjak kekamarnya. Ia membanting pintu kamar dengan kasarnya. Mr. Kim hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan keras. Sungguh, ia lelah dengan tingkah laku anaknya yang sudah keterlaluan.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk lorong sekolah tak dihiraukan oleh Jongin. Ia terus berjalan dengan angkuh dan sombongnya. Jongin pun berhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Jongin?" Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap kepada orang yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

"wae?"

"Berhentilah seperti itu Jongin! Kau selalu dingin kepada orang-orang."

"Ok, mianhae Sehun."

"Kau sudah tau belum, Yi Fan sunbae, sekarang dia pindah ke Spanyol karena harus melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya?"

"Baguslah kalau dia sudah pergi, aku benar-benar muak melihat dia."

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi dan semua siswa berlari menuju kelas masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Jongin dia lebih memilih pergi keruang UKS untuk tidur. Mood yang tidak berketentuan. Ia tertiur diruang UKS dengan pulas. Itu hanya terjadi sebentar, karena Cho Soensangnim –guru BP- yang melihat Jongin tidur langsung membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk menemui kepala sekolah.

"Ah, Jongin. Kau benar-benar, kau kembali berulah. Nilaimu jauh dari kata bagus. Kau harus di bimbing oleh seniormu! "

"Kenapa harus di bimbing segala? Memangnya siapa dia?"

"Cho soensangnim, panggilkan si anak berprestasi itu segera." Perintah dari kepala sekolah langsung dituruti oleh Cho soensangnim. Tak lama menunggu, anak yang dimaksudkan oleh kepala sekolah itu masuk bersama Cho soensangnim.

"Annyeonghasseo kepala sekolah." Anak itu membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Annyeong, nah. Silahkan duduk."

Anak itu duduk sesuai dengan perintah kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolahpun menjelaskan tujuan kepala sekolah yang memanggilnya tadi. Yap, tentu saja mengenai Jongin. Setelah kepala sekolah menjelaskan semua, ia membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar tujuan akhir kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apa kau bisa membantuku?" Kyungsoo terdiam, dia masih berpikir lama. Menyeutujuinya atau menolaknya. Kyungsoo adalah anak yang dimaksudkan oleh kepala sekolah untuk mengajari Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan tampang sinisnya 'seakan dia dia tidak setuju dengan ini semua'.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apa kau bersedia?"

[Kyungsoo POV]

.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Apa kau bersedia?"

Oh tidak, apa maksud semua ini tuhan? Haruskah aku yang membantu kepala sekolah dan orang tuanya untuk membimbingnya. Kim Jongin, siapa yang tidak tau dengannya? Siswa yang paling berkuasa disekolah ini, siswa yang selalu membuat onar disekolah, anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim yang terkenal kaya dan juga yang merupakan donatur terbesar untuk SIHS.

'_Kyungsoo, yakinkan dirimu untuk bisa menerima mandat (?) yang kepala sekolah berikan kepadamu. Kau harus bisa!'_

.

.

[Author Pov]

.

.

"Baiklah pak, saya bersedia."

"Baguslah, nah Jongin, kau akan dibimbing dan diajarkan oleh sunbae mu. Dan tolong kau hormati sunbaemu ini."

"Aiish, kenapa harus ada seperti ini? Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi ini adalah permintaan orangtua mu!"

"Mwo? Orang tua ku?" Jongin begitu terkejut karena mengetahui kalau ini ulah orang tuanya.

"Yah sudah, Kyungsoo, kau akan mulai mengajarinya ketika aku memanggilmu."

"Baiklah pak kepala. Saya akan mencoba untuk menjalankannya. Permisi pak,"

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Jongin bisa berubah dari seorang 'Bad Boy' menjadi 'Nice Guys'.

Jongin pun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan tampang menyedihkan (?). ia masih berpikir, betapa anehnya atau bahkan gilanya orangtua Jongin. Menyerahkan anaknya kepada seorang siswa lain, bukan kepada guru BP.

Malam hari dikota Seoul memang terlihat indah jika di pandang dari ketinggian. Walau sudah mulai larut, keramaian masih melekat dari kota itu. Sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan sebuah rumah yang megah.

Jongin memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah bar yang biasa ia kunjungi. Jongin pun sampai dibar tersebut dan langsung memesan minuman favoritnya. Dentuman musik yang merusak gendang telinga, penari seksi yang meliukkan badannya seirama dengan musik, dan minuman beralkohol. Hanya dengan hal-hal seperti ini ia melampiaskan segala macam hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan sekarang yang mengganggu pikirannya adalah tentang kepala sekolah yang menyuruh siswa lain mengajarinya. Ia jadi merasa kehilangan kebebasannya, ia akan terkekang oleh kegilaan orangtuanya itu.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah mungil yang berada di kota Seoul, seorang Do Kyungsoo sedang berkutat dengan tugas yang ia kerjakan. Walau sudah larut malam seperti ini, ia tetap bersemangat mengerjakan tugas dan belajar. Tak heran jika ia bisa masuk ke sekolah yang bergengsi seperti SIHS. Ia bisa masuk kesekolah itu karena prestasi yang ia raih. Ya, dia juga mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah disana.

"Aigoo, sudah jam 2 tapi masih belum selesai. Oh tuhan, Kyungsoo-ah, kajja tidur." Ryeowook mencoba menginstrupsi Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ah, ne hyung. Chankaman. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Hyung tidur saja duluan."

"Andwe, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus-terusan seperti ini. Kau harus butuh banyak istirahat."

"Ne hyung. Arraseo! Kau terlalu mencemaskan hal yang tak seharusnya dicemaskan."

"Mwo? Kau bilang hal yang tak seharusnya dicemaskan? Apa kau sudah gila? Aku mencemaskan kondisi kesehatanmu jika kau terus-terusan begadang! Aiissh, kau ini.. "

"Ne hyung, arraseo. Aku akan tidur 15 menit lagi. Aku akan bisa tidur dengan tenang jika semua tugasku selesai."

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah. Aku tidur duluan, ne? Good night my angel." Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo hendak menuju kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

Seoul dipagi hari memberikan suatu pemandangan yang indah. Dimana disaat semua orang memulai aktifitas mereka. Tampak seorang namja mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolahnya. Namja manis bermata bulat dan berkulit putih susu itu mengayuhkan sepedanya dan melemparkan senyumnya yang menawan dan menyapa siapa saja yang ia temui. Bukan dia sedang tebar pesona. Tentu saja bukan. Ia sangat ramah kepada siapa saja.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah menabrak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun terjatuh, kakinya tertindih sepedanya. Sakit? Tentu saja. Rangka sepeda yang ia naiki mengimpit pergelangan kakinya. Tangannya juga lecet. Oh Kyungsoo, kesialan apa yang menimpamu pagi ini?

Seorang namja tinggi keluar dari mobil yang tadi menabraknya. Namja yang memakai kaca mata hitam dan seragam seolah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. 'Sepertinya aku mengenal namja itu', Kyungsoo pun menyipitkan matanya untuk memperhatikan dengan lebih jelas siapa pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, ternyata namja yang menabraknya itu adalah Kim Jong In –Hoobae yang akan dia bimbing.

"Ya! Jongin, kenapa kau menabrakku?"

"Hei, mata kelereng. Enak saja kau menuduhku menabrakmu. Kau yang menabrakan sepeda jelekmu ini kemobilku. Dan kau bisa lihat, mobilku sekarang jadinya lecet!"

"Mana ada aku yang menabrakakn diriku ke mobilmu. Kau pikir aku namja bodoh apa? Lagian apa untungnya bagiku? Tidak ada sama sekali." Kyungsoo langsung menegakan sepedanya yang jatuh tadi dan berjalan sambil menjalankam sepedanya. Tak mungkin kan kalau Kyungsoo harus mengayuh sepeda dengan kaki yang terkilir? Ia pun meninggalkan Jongin disana. Bisa dilihat betapa kesalnya Jongin karena Kyungsoo.

Setibanya disekolah, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Tao dan Baekhyun. Tao dan Baekhyun merupakan sahabat Kyungsoo sejak kecil.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku dengar kau akan menjadi pembimbing Kim Jongin. Benarkah itu?" Baekhyun langsung menanyakan kebenaran rumor yang menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Iya hyung, aku juga mendengarnya. Bahkan seluruh sekolah sudah tau tentang hal itu. Dan kau tau hyung, sebagian fangirl Jongin meradang. Mereka iri denganmu."

"Entahlah Tao-ah, aku tak tertarik dengan hal itu. Bisa kah kita mengganti topik lain?" Mood Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang buruk. Yah, karena kecelakaan kecil yang menimpanya ketika dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersamaan. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Baekhyun mengenai tangan Kyungsoo yang terluka tadi. Ia meringis kesakitan, sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Tao memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Omo, kau kenapa Kyungsoo hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Kakimu kenapa hyung? Tadi aku perhatikan jalanmu seperti itu. Apa kakimu sakit?"

"Ya Tao, jangan menghujami ku dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti itu. Aku jadi bingung menjawabnya." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu sekali. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Tao pagi itu. "Baikklah, tadi ketika dalam perjalanan kesekolah, aku ditabrak mobil. Dan aku terjatuh, tentu saja kakiku tertimpa sepeda yang aku tumpangi. Tanganku lecet dan sepertinya kaki ku.."

"Patah ya hyung?" Tao memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menjitak kepala dongsaeng sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Tao.

"Kau jahat sekali Tao-ah, kau mendo'akan kaki hyungmu patah? Apa kau ingin dia tak mengajarimu Fisika lagi?" Seru Baekhyun kepada Tao. Tao langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, takut jika nanti Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau mengajarinya fisika lagi.

"Gwenchanna, kakiku hanya sedikit terkilir. Lebih baik kita ke kelas."

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sekitar 45 menit yang lalu. Tetapi Jongin masih saja berada didalam mobilnya. Dia dalam keadaan mood yang buruk karena kejadian pagi tadi. Ia menuduh Kyungsoo yang menyebabkan moodnya jelek. Iapun mengambil i-podnya dan memasangkan earthphone ketelinganya. Ia larut dalam musik yang didengarnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, ternyata Kepala sekolah melihat Jongin yang sedang tertidur didalam mobilnya sambil memasang earthphone di telinganya. Kaca mobil Jongin pun di gedor-gedor kepala sekolah berharap anak itu mendengarnya. Nihil, Jongin tidak mendengarkannya. Akhirnya, kepala sekolahpun mencoba membuka pintu mobil Jongin. Gotcha, pintu itu terbuka. Ia langsung mencabut earthphone dan membangunkan Jongin. Jongin pun terbangun.

Jongin pun dibawa keruang konseling secara paksa. _'si tua itu hanya mengganggu ku saja'_ teriak batin Jongin ketika mereka sudah tiba di ruang Konseling. Ruangan itu kosong, Cho soensangnim belum datang. Jongin duduk berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah. Jongin hanya cuek dan acuh dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari kepala sekolah. Sang kepala sekolahpun berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di ruangan konseling. SENDIRIAN! Takut jika Jongin akan kabur, ia pun mengunci Jongin dari luar.

"Aiissh sial, aku dikunci disini! Seseorang diluar, tolong aku!" Teriak Jongin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu berharap seseorang mendengarnya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu, Jongin masih terkunci didalam ruangan itu. Rasa lelah mulai ia dapatkan, kenapa? Bayangkan saja, 10 menit lamanya ia menggedor-gedor pintu dan berteriak berhrapa seseorang mendengar dan menolongnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu. Sedikit rasa lega dirasakan oleh Jongin. Betapa kagetnya Jongin ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang membukakan pintu ruangan itu.

"Kau.. kau bagaimana bisa membuka kunci ruangan ini?"

"Minggirlah sedekit, aku mau masuk. Dan kau, duduklah kembali ke tempat dudukmu tadi. Akan kuceritakan." Jongin menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa ia mau saja menurutinya. Mungkin karena ia sudah lelah.

FLASHBACK

"Permisi Park soensangnim, saya mau memanggil murid yang bernama Do Kyungsoo sebentar." Kepala sekolah sudah berada didepan kelas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang menyalin catatan di depan kelas menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ya pak, ada apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Masih ingatkan apa yang pernah saya katakan? Tentang Jongin."

"Masih pak, saya masih mengingatnya. Ada apa ya pak?"

"Sekarang, kamu pergilah keruangan konseling. Tolong ajarkan dia pelajaran fisika yang tidak ia ikuti, dan ini kunci ruangan konseling." Kepala sekolah memberikan Kyungsoo kunci ruangan konseling. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas Kyungsoo. Baekhyun terperangah melihatnya. _'Kyungsoo akan menghadapi pangeran sekolah'_ . Ah, ingin rasanya ia melihat Kyungsoo mengajari dan membimbing Jongin –si pangeran sekolah.

Kyungsoo pun tiba didepan ruangan konseling dengan membawa buku fisika. Tentu saja sebelum ia kesana, ia terlebih dahulu singgah ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku fisika.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

"Oh, jadi kau disuruh kepala sekolah untuk mengajariku?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dan sekarang, mari kita belajar fisika. Aku akan . ."

"Shirreo, aku tak mau! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Kau saja sendiri yang belajar fisika."

"Ya, Jongin! Aku sudah mempelajarinya. Karena itu aku ingin mengajarinya kepadamu. Kau ini kenapa sih pemalas? Kau tidak berpikir apa kalau kau.."

"Akh, kau bawel sekali. Baiklah aku mau belajar, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Ya, kau selalu memotong pembicaraanku. Apa?"

"Izinkan aku untuk tidur 15 menit. Aku janji akan belajar denganmu."

"Baiklah, ku izinkan. Tidak boleh lebih dari 15 menit. Kalau lebih dari 15 menit aku akan..." Jongin sudah tertidur di meja Cho seonsangnim. Ia menumpukan wajahnya diatas kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

Sudah 20 menit berlalu, Jongin masih tertidur lelap diposisinya. Kyungsoo mulai membangunkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin. Percuma, Jongin masih ada pilihan, Kyungsoo mencabuti rambut Jongin. Sontak Jongin kaget dan terbangun. Cara yang sukses Kyungsoo, membangunkan sang pangeran yang sedang tertidur.

"Ya, kenapa kau mencabuti rambutku? Kau kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Ya! Kau tak ingat apa janjimu? Kau kan yang bilang akan mau belajar denganku asal aku membiarkanmu tertidur 15 menit. Dan kau malah tidur 20 menit."

"Baiklah, sekarang, kau ajarkan aku fisika."

Kyungsoo mulai mengajarkan Jongin tentang fisika. Kyungsoo mulai mengajarkannya dimulai dengan materi dan melanjutkannya dengan soal. Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya Jongin bukanlah murid yang bodoh. Ia memiliki kepintaran yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia sangat pemalas.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua. Mata itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Benci, marah, sedih, sakit, dan hancur semua melebur jadi satu.

Berulang-ulang kali Kyungsoo menerangkan materi tersebut, tetapi tetap saja Jongin tidak mengerti. jongin tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo marah. Ia sudah susah payah menerangkan tetapi Jongin tetap saja tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ya Jongin, kenapa kau tetap tidak memahami apa yang aku ajarkan hah?"

"Kau sangat membosankan. Kau tidak berbakat menjadi seorang guru. Lihatlah caramu mengajariku, sangat payah."

"Ya, Jongin. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai seseorang yah, huh?"

"Orang sepertimu tak pantaas untuk dihargai. Ah, kepala sekolah menunjuk orang yang salah untuk mengajariku. Sangat payah!"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, kata-kata Jongin begitu menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi ia menahannya karena ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dimata Jongin. Bagiamanpun, ia harus bisa mengendalikan Jongin. Apa jadinya kalau ia terlihat lemah dimata Jongin? Bisa-bisa ia gagal dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Dan Jongin nantinya akan semakin menilainya sebagai namja yang payah.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. Sudah menunjukan jam 03.45 pm KTS. ia merapikan buku dan meja diruangan konseling itu. Sedangkan Jongin? Ia langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan konseling itu. Ia menatap kepergian Jongin dengan kesedihan dan rasa marah. Tidak memiliki sopan santun, kasar, emosian, tidak bisa menghargai seseorang, dan juga menyebalkan. Haruskah ia menyerah menghadapi seorang 'bad boy' itu? Tidak mudah memang. Harus bagaimana lagi?

TBC or END

Huuufft. Akhirnya, selesai juga Chapt 1 ff Kaisoo pertamaku. Jelek memang, typo meraja lela (?). Gaje banget ya ini ff?

Sejujurnya ini ff maunya oneshoot. Cuma karena ide buat bikin one shoot hilang, makanya aku bikinnya jadi chaptered.

Makasih ya buat SIDERS (silent readers) yang udah mau baca ff aku ini. Walau jejak kalian entah dimana berada (?), aku cukup senang ada juga yang mau baca ff paling berterima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau review ff ini. #bow

Semoga ff ku ini bisa menghibur kalian yah!

See on next chapter ~~


	2. Chapter 2

Into My World

Author : Panda Zi TAORIS

Main Cast: Kaisoo / Kaido

Other Cast : EXO member

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Sad, and School Life

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf yah, telat buat update nya. habisnya aku disibukan sama kegiatan mos dan rapat osis lainnya *ciat ciat ciat sok sibuk* *Plak* pengennya update tangggal 10 kemaren, Cuma karena kesibukan tadi makanya baru bisa update sekarang. Mianhayeo yah para readers *bow*

Makasih reviewnya buat **:: baby kyungie, finky'lulu, Sihyun Jung, Raina94, kyeoptafadila, DianaSangadji, Kang Hyun Yoo, ajib4ff, 12Wolf, Domi12, matokeke. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's YAOI STORY!

.

.

.

DONT READ IF YOU UNLIKE YAOI!

.

.

.

"_Ya Jongin, kenapa kau tetap tidak memahami apa yang aku ajarkan hah?" _

"_Kau sangat membosankan. Kau tidak berbakat menjadi seorang guru. Lihatlah caramu mengajariku, sangat payah."_

"_Ya, Jongin. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menghargai seseorang yah, huh?"_

"_Orang sepertimu tak pantaas untuk dihargai. Ah, kepala sekolah menunjuk orang yang salah untuk mengajariku. Sangat payah!"_

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah dengan santainya. Beberapa fans girl Jongin masih betah menunggu penampakan (?) Jongin yang keluar dari ruangan konseling tadi. mereka tak henti-hentinya meneriaki nama Jongin. Walaupun Jongin seorang 'bad boy' disekolahnya, tak sedikit yang menjadi fans girlnya. Jongin yang memiliki tubuh proposional, wajah rupawan, bibir yang sexy, dan juga kulit tan yang eksotis.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, seseorang sedang memperhatikan dirinya dari balik gerbang sekolah. Mobil Jongin melewati sosok tersebut. Sosook itu menatap kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Kau tak menyadari kehadiranku, Jongin_." ucapnya terisak.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan konseling paling terakhir, karena ia harus mengunci ruangan tersebut. Ketika ia hendak menuju parkiran, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang siswa sedang menangis. Yah, sosok itu menangis dan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kyungsoo pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati sosok itu. dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mencoba menyapanya.

"Annyeonghasseo, kau kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya dingin. Ia sempat menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum kepadanya, tapi ia merespon hanya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan menusuk. _'dia kenapa?'_ itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah kebingungan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Lelah? Tentu saja ia rasakan karena harus pulang lewat dari jam sekolahnya. Ryeowook memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dengan membawakan segelas _ocha_. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook langsung bangun dan meminum _ocha_ tersebut. Ryeowook yang mengetahui adiknya yang kelelahan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mandi dahulu.

"Kau, mandilah dahulu. Sementara kau mandi, aku akan memasakan bimbab kesukaanmu."

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo."

Kyungsoo menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dan pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan Kyungsoo bimbab. Tak lama, Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan. Aroma bimbab yang khas tercium menggoda oleh Kyungsoo. Tanpa babibu, Kyungsoo melahap bimbab dengan semangat. Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat dongsaeng kesayangannya makan dengan lahap.

Lain halnya dengan Jongin. Diruang makan yang besar itu, tertata berbagai macam makanan yang enak. Tapi, tak ada sedikitpun timbul selera untuk memakannya. Mr dan Ms. Kim yang memperhatikan anaknya tidak mau makan hanya bisa pasrah. Kenapa? Karena mereka tak mau ribut dengan Jongin. Jongin paling tidak suka dipaksa. Yah, Jongin memang orang yang keras kepala. Dia juga sangat egois.

Merasa jenuh, Jongin meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya.

BLAM

Itulah nada biasa yang akan terdengar oleh Mr dan Ms. Kim. Mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat Jongin yang seperti itu.

.

.

"Ya, Jongin. Nilai ulangan matematikamu mendapat nilai 0! Kau harus belajar lagi denganku!"

"Shireo, aku tak mau belajar dengan guru yang tak pandai mengajar sepertimu."

"Kim Jong In! Kali ini tidak ada penolakan. Ayolah Jongin, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku? Kepala sekolah mengancamku akan mencabut beasiswaku kalau aku tidak bisa mengajarimu." Bohong Kyungsoo kepada Jongin. '_kalau bukan karena kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan berbohong seperti ini!',_ batin Kyungsoo berkata.Jongin hanya memandang Kyungsoo santai, tak memperdulikan permohonan yang diajukan Kyungsoo untuknya. Ketika ia hendak meninggalkan Kyungsoo dari kelasnya, tangan lembut Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin. tentu saja membuat Jongin mau tak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Kau harus belajar denganku sekarang. Lihat nilaimu itu, jelek sekali. Tak ada bagusnya."

"Kau! Ya sudah, kali ini kita belajar dimana?"

"Diruang konseling lagi bagaimana? Mumpung Cho soensangnim masi menghabiskan waktu liburannya."

"Baiklah." Jawab Jongin malas.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruangan konseling. Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dahulu dan diikuti Jongin dibelakang. Sepanjang jalan, banyak fangirls Jongin yang meneriaki namanya. Bahkan ada juga yang memberi tatapan sinis kepada Kyungsoo. Bahkan para uke ikut-ikutan memberilakan deathglare kepada Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang berdiri dibalik pohon hanya memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian.

Kyungsoo membuka kunci pintu ruangan konseling dan menyuruh Jongin untuk masuk duluan. Jongin pun mengikutinya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Mereka duduk berhadapan, Kyungsoo duduk di kursi Cho soensangnim dan Jongin di kursi didepannya. Kyungsoo mulai membuka buku dan mengajarkan Jongin. Sampai saat ini Jongin masih betah memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Mendadak, suasana menjadi diam.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tidak bosan belajar terus menerus?" Jongin mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Hmm.. tentu tidak, karena belajarlah aku bisa bersekolah disini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya salut saja denganmu." Jongin mengucapkannya dengan santai.

DEG

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak kencang setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi. wajah Kyungsoo memerah, wajahnya terasa panas. 'apa aku demam?' itulah yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya kebingungan, 'anak itu kenapa?' tanya Jongin dalam hati. Kyungsoo mencoba menetralkan detakan jantungnya. Kyungsoo mencoba menghela nafasnya.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin untuk membeli makanan. Ketika ia melewati Jongin, kakinya tersandung kursi yang diduduki Jongin. Kyungsoo terjatuh, kursi yang diduduki Jongin pun terjatuh dan tubuh Jongin pun menghimpit tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

DEG

Dan lagi jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang. Baru beberapa saat ia bisa menetralkan detakan jantungnya. Kini jantungnya harus berdegup kencang. Tak Cuma Kyungsoo, Jongin juga merasakan ada yang salah dengan detakan jantungnya, berdegup kencang. Mata mereka berdua bertemu. Tanpa mereka sadari (lagi), sosok itu melihat kejadian tersebut. Menatap mereka penuh amarah dan kecemburuan. Tangannya terkepal, airmatanya jatuh. Ia menangis terisak dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka tersadar dan mencoba bangkit. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Mereka menjadi salah tingkah dan kecanggungan terjadi diantara mereka. Diam, itulah yang mendominasi mereka berdua. Tak ada yang bersuara. Kyungsoo merapikan buku dan kursi yang tadinya mereka pakai. Sedangkan Jongin hanya berdiri di dekat pintu memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin/Kyungsoo!" Ucap mereka serentak.

"Kau duluan Jongin."

"Baiklah, untuk kejadian tadi, maaf. Aku tak sengaja menghimpit tubuh kecilmu itu."

"Tak apa-apa, belajarnya kita cukupkan sampai disini saja. Aku mau pulang dulu."

Kyungsoo keluar bersamaan dengan Jongin. Ia mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam memandang Kyungsoo. Tunggu, tadi bukankah Jongin mengucapkan 'maaf'? apa artinya itu? Seorang Jongin meminta maaf untuk kejadian tadi?

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Ryeowook lupa membeli bahan makanan karena ia haru spulang malam karena tugas kuliahnya yang padat. Ditengah perjalanan, ia diganggu oleh preman yang berbadan besar. Disekitar tubuh mereka dipenuhi banyak tatto. Mereka berjumlah 3 orang.

"Hai namja manis, oh tidak yeoja, oh tidak. Apa lah itu, kau sangat manis sekali, baby."

"Hahahaha, kulitmu juga mulus dan kau terlihat.. begitu enak."

"Kalian bicara apa? Ingin aku duluan memakannya. Hahaha"

Jarak Kyungsoo dengan para preman tadi mulai dekat. Kyungsoo mencoba berlari menghindari para preman tadi. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Jongin yang kebetulan lewat jalan itu melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah berlari langsung menghentikan motornya. Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk naik kemotornya. Awalanya Kyungsoo menolak, karena jarak Kyungsoo dengan para preman semkain dekat, ia memutuskan untuk mengiyakan ajakan Jongin. Para preman tadi tertinggal jauh oleh mereka.

"Ya, Jongin. Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Sudah, kau ikuti saja aku. Jangan banyak tanya."

Kyungsoo diam dan mengikuti apa kata Jongin. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah gedung tua ditepi kota Seoul. Tak lama, mereka sampai di tempat itu. Sepi memang, terlebih berada ditepi kota Seoul. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo keatas gedung, tepatnya keatap gedung itu. Dari sana terlihat indahnya kota Seoul pada malam hari.

Diam, dan menikmati keindahannya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang bebicara.

"Gomawo, Jongin. kau telah menyelamatkanku."

"Hmm.." singkat, itulah jawaban Jongin. dan lagi suasana menjadi canggung. Kyungsoo melirik jam di smartphone nya. 21.45 KST, itu artinya sudah terlalu malam untuk dirinya berada diluar rumah. Ia takut nantinya Ryeowook akan mencemaskan keadaannya. Ia ingin memanggil Jongin, tapi ia ragu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memanggil Jongin, tapi ia batalkan. Jongin yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Jongin, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku- "

"Oh, arraseo. Baiklah aku akan antarkan kau pulang."

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada diatas motor Jongin. Jongin memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tinggi. Kyungsoo kaget dan secara reflek memeluk pinggang Jongin.

DEG

Jantung Jongin seperti akan berhenti berdetak. Ia menjadi kikuk ketika membawa motor. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya.

"Ya, Jongin. Kalau membawa motor jangan asal-asalan. Bisa-bisa nanti aku mati karenamu."

"Kau berisik sekali! Sudahlah, pegangan yang erat. Aku akan memacu motorku dengan kencang."

Sepanjang jalan, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jongin. Seulas senyum Jongin sunggingkan yang tidak dilihat orang. Jongin tersenyum? Ya, dia tersenyum. Ada apa denganmu Jongin?

.

.

.

Keributan kembali terjadi lorong sekolah. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin kembali berulah (lagi). Ia kembali bertengkar dengan salah seorang sunbaenya dari kelas 3-C. Alasannya tak lainn karena Jongin yang muak dengan omongan sinis sang sunbae tentang dirinya. Kyungsoo yang baru datang kesekolah kebingungan. Ia melihat Tao dan Baekhyun yang berlari menuju kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hyung! Jongin, Jongin-."

"Waegurae Tao? Kalian kenapa berlari tergesa-gesa?"

"Kyungsoo-ah, Jongin kembali berulah. Kali ini dengan Kangin dari kelas 3-C."

"MWO?" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya kaget. Ia langsung berlari menuju sumber keramaian dan kericuhan tadi. Tao dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari untuk melihat Jongin. Tao dan Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo.

Setibanya Kyungsoo disana, pemandangan kurang menyenangkan yang ia tidak, ia menemukan Jongin dengan keadaan babak belur. Wajahnya memar dan ada luka disudut bibirnya. Sungguh, membuat Kyungsoo kasiha melihat Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melarang, namun Jongin tidak mendengarkannya. Ia malah melanjutkan acaranya dengan Yongguk.

Kyungsoo tak menyerah sampai disitu saja. Ia kembali melarang Jongin, ketika Jongin ingin melayangkan tangannya keperut Yongguk, Kyungsoo mencegahnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo berhasil. Pertarungan Jongin dengan Yongguk pun berakhir. Jongin dibawa menuju ruang kesehatan dengan dibantu Kyungsoo dan Tao, sedangkan Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Mereka menidurkan Jongin diatas kasur UKS. Tao dan Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin disana.

Kyungsoo mulai menyiapkan kompres untuk mengompres luka Jongin. ia juga memberi cairan anti septik untuk membersikan luka diwajah Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan wajah Jongin. dengan sangat pelan, Kyungsoo mencoba memberi cairan antiseptik. Kyungsoo melakukannya dengan sangat telaten.

"Akh, appo!" ringis Jongin.

"Tahanlah sedikit, ini tidak akan sakit."

Mata Jongin terus memandang Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobatinya. Ia bisa melihat, betapa manisnya Kyungsoo untuk ukuran seorang namja. Mata beloknya yang unik, bibir kissable yang menawan, dan kulit seputih susu. Jarak mereka sangatlah dekat, sedikit lagi maka kedua hidung mereka bisa bersentuhan.

"Selesai."

"Gomawo, Kyungsoo."

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Aiish, cheonma. Eh, kau harus memanggilku hyung! Karena aku lebih tua dari mu."

"Shireo, menrutku kau itu anak-anak. Tampangmu tidak memungkinkan kalau kau tua dariku."

Mereka mulai saling perang mulut. Yah, kekanakan memang. Tapi itulah kenyataan. Seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jendela ruang kesehatan. Pemandangan yang memuakan (baginya) tengah ia lihat. Tao yang ingin menemui Kyungsoo ke ruang kesehatan terhenti memperhatikan orang itu. _'Dia kenapa yah?'_ itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Tao, karena ia menangkap ekspresi yang menakutkan yang dikeluarkan oleh orang itu. Orang itu menatap tajam kearah Tao.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ah.. a-a-aniyo. Aku hanya tadi ingin keruang kesehatan kok."

Tao langsung meninggalkan orang tadi yang masih menatapanya dengan tatapan menakutkan. Orang itu kembali memperhatikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Matanya tak lepas memandang mereka berdua. Ia pun akhirnya memilih meninggalkan kedua orang tadi dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

_Mian yah aku baru bisa updatenya. Otte? Makin gaje, absurd, gak karuan, kacau kan? Maklum, karena kesibukan, ide ada yang hilang. Mian banget yah kalau jauh dari harapan._

_Sekali lagi thanks for yang udah repiw sama SIDERS! Karena udah nambah jumlah viewers nya ^^_

_#berharap para siders mau tinggalin jejak_

_Mind to RCL?_


	3. Chapter 3

Into My World

Author : Panda Zi TAORIS

Main Cast: Kaisoo / Kaido

Other Cast : EXO member

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Sad, and School Life

Mianhae (lagi) aku telat updatenya. Waktu buat lanjutinnya baru bisa sehabis lebaran. Kemaren-kemaren waktu buat on itu gak ada, dimulai dengan pulsa modem yang gak ada. Juga disibukan oleh beberapa tugas penelitian yang deadlinenya akhir agustus ini *sok sibuk banget* *gak nanya* *kabur bareng ace*

Okeeh, sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ripiuw walo Cuma dikit, tapi aku cukup senang. Ternyata yang view ff ancur aku ini udah banyak juga.

Minal aidin wal faizin yah. Mian telat ucapinnya *telat oiii* *kabur*

WARNING!

Ini merupakan fanfict kacau, ancur, gaje, absurd (intinya jelek). Siapin jejak kalian untuk ditinggalkan di ff ini plis. Typo bertebaran, jauh dari ketentuan EYD.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's YAOI STORY!

.

.

.

DONT READ IF YOU UNLIKE YAOI!

.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang kau lihat?"_

"_Ah.. a-a-aniyo. Aku hanya tadi ingin keruang kesehatan kok." _

.

.

Ujian akhir semester tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Seluruh siswa mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk mengahdapinya. Tentu akan menjadi tugas berat bagi Kyungsoo karena ia juga harus mengajarkan Jongin. Ryeowook yang melihat Kyungsoo melamun langsung pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan _Ocha_. Ryeowook tau kalau _Ocha_ adalah minuman yang bisa membuat pikiran tenang karena antioksidannya.

"Waeyo Kyunggie? Kenapa kau melamun, eum?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil membawakan _ocha_ Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo hyung, aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara aku supaya bisa lulus dengan nilai baik dan .. sukses mengubah Jongin tentunya."

"Hyung yakin, kau bisa melakukannya."

"Mungkinkah hyung, aku akan bisa melakukannya? Sedangkan aku.."

"Ssstt, sudah. Hyung tak mau mendengarnya. Hyung yakin, itu bukanlah ancaman untukmu. Percayalah Kyunggie." Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk melupakan keraguannya. Senyum pun ia sunggingkan untuk membuat Kyungsoo tenang dan nyaman.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, Jongin tidak nafsu makan. Ia hanya memakan sedikit saja, lalu meninggalkan Mr dan Mrs. Kim yang tengah makan diruang makan terssebut. Mereka selalu berharap jika Jongin akan menjadi sosok yang hangat dan bisa tersenyum setiap harinya. Tapi itu mustahil, sangat mustahil untuk bisa melihat sifat Jongin yang manis. Hanya sisi 'bad boy' lah yang mereka dapatkan.

_**BLAM **_

Jongin memasuki kamarnya dan membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Pemandangan yang biasa dan cukup membuat hati Mrs. Kim bersedih karenanya. Sedangkan didalam kamar, Jongin membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Pikirannya menerawang. Mendadak bayangan akan sosok Kyungsoo masuk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo, tingkahnya, bahkan tatapan matanya. Jongin tersenyum membayangkan sosok Kyungsoo. Hey, apa lagi ini? Jongin tersenyum membayangkan Kyungsoo?

Mungkinkah?

Sisi lain dari Jongin akan bisa muncul bersama Kyungsoo?

.

.

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Sosokmu mulai menarik perhatianku!_

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung, kemarin diruang UKS, kau dengan siapa?" Tao bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku dan Jongin saja. Waeyo Tao-ah?"

"Hmm... Aniyo hyung."

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Jongin ke tempat mereka. Semua siswi berteriak melihatnya, bahkan ada yang histeris. Ahh, pemandangan yang membosankan –bagi Jongin. Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo kertas ulangan kimianya. Lagi dan lagi, Kyungsoo harus mengajarinya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Ini, hasil ulangan ku."

"Tumben kau sendiri yang memberikannya kepadaku? Seperti biasa, kau harus – "

"Iya, aku mengerti. akan ku tunggu kau diperpustakaan." Ucap Jongin dan mulai meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan seakan berkata_ 'kalian berpikiran samakah dengan ku?'_ . Kyungsoo heran dengan sikap Jongin seperti itu. Bukankah hal yang bagus, tak perlu memaksanya lagi untuk mau ia ajarkan. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu dan mulai memakan kembali makanannya.

Skip

Jongin menepati perkataannya dengan menunggu Kyungsoo diperpustakaan. Ia duduk didepan jendela dan mengahadap kearah lapangan sekolah. Tak lama Kyungsoo datang dan duduk didepan Jongin. Tanpa basa-basi, Kyungsoo langsung memulai membahas pelajaran yang diinginkan oleh Jongin. dimulai dengan rumus dasar dan disambung dengan beberapa soal.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, sudah menunjukan pukul 05.25 PM KST. Sudah waktunya ia harus pulang. Sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi.

"Jongin, apa kau sudah mulai mengerti?"

"Hn.. kenapa?"

"Ah, ani. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Sudah saatnya aku pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan besok saja gimana?"

"Baiklah, aku akan antarkan aku pulang."

"Tak usah, aku-"

"Ah, kau ini. Kali ini tak ada penolakan. Kau harus patuh padaku. Oke?"

"Terserah."

Mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan yang yah mungkin hanya beberapa siswa yang tinggal.

Juga..

Orang yang tidak menyukai kedekatan mereka. Dengan wajah yang dihalangi oleh buku yang ia sebenarnya tidak baca. Dengan seringai dan tatapan yang membunuh, ia terus memperhatikan mereka berdua yang mulai meninggalkan perpustakaan. Ia menutup buku itu dan meletakannya dengan kasar. Ia pun ikut meninggalkan perpustakaan yang sudah mulai sepi.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bar tempat Jongin biasa nongkrong (?) dengan sahabatnya –Sehun, Jongin tampak begitu senang. Ia bahkan tak berhentinya tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil sendirinya. Sehun yang melihat perubahan kecil, ah bukan, perubahan besar dalam diriseorang Kim Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum dan bahkan tertawa. Sebelumnya ia hanya bisa menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Hei Jongin, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau sedari tadi tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil?"

"Ah, itu. karena sesuatu hal."

"Apa itu?"

FLASHBACK

Dua orang namja sedang berjalan menuju arah parkiran. Salah satu namja mulai mengeluarkan motor merah kesayangannya. Jongin dengan cool nya mengeluarkan motornya dan mulai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menaiki motornya.

"Pegangan yang kuat. Aku tak terbiasa memacu motorku dengan kecepatan yang lambat."

"Haruskah? Aku namja, bukan yeoja. Lagiaaaaaan – yaaa Jongin!" Kyungsoo reflek memeluk pinggang Jongin karena Jongin memacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dapat Jongin rasakan tangan kecil Kyungsoo yang memeluk pinggang Jongin dengan erat. Dan lagi, perasaan senang menghinggapi diri Jongin. Perasaan aneh juga mulai menghinggapi diri Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan suatu gejolak yang tak dapat ia mengerti.

"J-Jongin, T-terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Ya. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu."

Dapat Jongin lihat betapa lucunya Kyungso yang tersipu seperti itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Jangan katakan kalau kau menyukainya."

"Apa? Aku tidak akan menyukainya. Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya mencintai yeoja, bukan namja."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, mari buktikan."

.

.

.

Ciit

Seorang namja hampir tertabrak mobil yang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan sigap, seeorang namja (lain) menyelamatkannya. Namja tadi telah menolong Kyungsoo dari maut.

"Gwenchana?" tanya namja tadi.

"Ne. Gomawo."

"Kau harus lebih berhati-hati, apa kau mau kehilangan nyawamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sakali lagi, gomawo." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Kim Jongdae. Jongdae, namaku Jongdae. Namamu siapa?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Akhirnya bisa juga selesai chapter 3 ini. Singkat? Memang, maklum saja. Kesibukan mengganggu sekali. Ini chapter paling singkat yang aku bikin. Mianhaeyo reader *bbuing bbuing bareng tao*_

_Oh iya, mengenai __**siapa 'orang itu'**__ mungkin next chapt bakal aku jelasin. Bersabar yah._

_Dan mungkin ada yang akan bertanya, __**'siapa itu kim jongdae'**__ atau __**'kim jongdae sebagai apa'**__ dan lain-lain lah. Mungkin next chap juga bakal aku jelasin. Mian banget yah, ff aku ini makin gaje dan absurd._

_Gomawo yah buat yang udah review walau dikit banget T-T_

_Aku berhrap banget pra SIDERS mau tinggalin jejak! Ayolah!_

_I lost your JEJAK (?)_

_Mind to RCL?_

_I wait your review. Enjoy the story. ^^_

_See on next Chap_

_Ppay ppay ~_


	4. Chapter 4

Into My World

Author : Panda Zi TAORIS

Main Cast: Kaisoo / Kaido

Other Cast : EXO member an other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Angst, Sad, and School Life

WARNING!

Ini merupakan fanfict kacau, ancur, gaje, absurd (intinya jelek). Siapin jejak kalian untuk ditinggalkan di ff ini plis. Typo bertebaran, jauh dari ketentuan EYD. Jika anda merasa tak suka, sediakan balsem (?).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's YAOI STORY!

.

.

.

DONT READ IF YOU UNLIKE YAOI!

.

.

.

.

"_Kim Jongdae. Jongdae, namaku Jongdae. Namamu siapa?"_

"_Do Kyungsoo. Panggil saja aku Kyungsoo."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae pun sekarang berada ditaman dekat pusat kota.

"Jadi kedatanganmu kesini adalah untuk menjadi dokter disalah satu rumah sakit di Seoul?"

"Begitulah, aku kesini karena amanat dari mendiang ayahku. Ia menginginkan ku untuk menjadi seorang dokter."

Cukup lama mereka berbincang-bincang, saling berbagi kisah dan pengalaman. Bahkan sesekali mereka tertawa bersama.

"Hey, Jongdae, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu murung?"

"Ah, ani. Hanya saja, aku merindukan seseorang." Jawab Jongdae. Tampak, wajah Jongdae berubah menjadi murung.

"Bolehkah aku tau? Kau kenapa? Ayo, cerita saja padaku. Kau tak usah takut, kita kan berteman."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Jongdae menceritakan semua hal yang membuatnya murung. Kyungsoo mendengarkannya dengan sangat baik, seperti tak ingin ketinggalan satu kata pun. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hal yang dirasakan Jongdae.

Setelah menceritakan semuanya, Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah Jongdae kembali seperti semula. Jongdae sedikit lega telah menceritakannya.

"Jadi, tak hanya karena keinginan ayahmu yang membuatmu menjadi dokter, tetapi karena masa lalu mu yang pernah kehilangan namjachingu mu itu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Sampai saat ini, aku ingin menjadi dokter karena ingin bisa membantu orang-orang untuk menyelamatkan kondisi seseorang. Yah, aku memang bukan tuhan. Setidaknya aku akan berusaha untuk bisa menolongnya. Karena aku tak ingin orang lain mengalami hal seperti yang aku rasakan." Ujar Jongdae lirih.

Mendengar jawaban Jongdae, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku yakin, kau akan bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Semangat Kim Jongdae! Hwaitting!"

"Gomawo Kyungsoo." Jongdae melirik jam tangannya. _'sudah pukul 4 sore'_ itu artinya ia harus segera pergi ke kliniknya karena ia harus praktek.

"Kyungsoo, terima kasih telah mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Tapi aku sangat menyesal harus meninggalkanmu karena aku harus pergi. Aku ada jadwal praktek. Kalau kau mau, ini kartu namaku. Annyeong."

"Gomawo Jongdae. Annyeong."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolah. Sesampainya disekolah, Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Jongin kearah parkiran. Jongin berjalan menuju Kyungsoo, lantas membuat yeoja yang melihatnya berteriak histeris.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sepulang sekolah nanti kau harus mau membantuku mengerjakan soal kimia yang diberikan Kim soensangnim."

"Baiklah. Akan aku usahakan. Dan bisakah kau memberiku jalan untuk pergi? "

Jongin pun beranjak dari posisinya dan memberi jalan untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang makin lama menjauh. Entah kenapa, ia tersenyum yang mungkin bisa dikatakan sedikit.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sedang duduk diruangan praktek Sungmin–sahabat nya. wajah Ryeowook terlihat sendu. Sungmin yang melihat wajah Ryeowook pun mendekati sahabtnya tersebut,

"Waegurae Wookie? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Ada apa lagi?"

"Molla, aku hanya saja. Hanya saja..." ucapan Ryeowook terputus karena ia tak sanggup untuk menahan sesak yang sudah membucah didalam dirinya.

Sungmin memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu sambil berkata '_uljima, Ryeowook'_

**FLASHBACK**

PRANG

Terdengar suara pecahan dari arah dapur. Ryeowook yang tadinya sedang menonton diruang tengah dikagetkan dengan suara yang berasal dari dapur. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju dapur untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Betapa terkejutnya Ryeowook ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan di dekat meja makan. Dengan cepat, ia meraih handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sungmin, sekarang kau harus kesini! Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo.."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang kemarin ia jadikan referensi dalam membuat tugas yang diberikan Song soensangnim. Kyungsoo yang hanya seorang diri tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah mengikutinya.

Sesampainya diperpustakaan, ia tak melihat Jisun –petugas perpustakaan. Kyungsoo (masih) tidak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, ia memasuki perpustakaan itu seorang diri. Aah, bukan bersama dengan seseorang yang dari tadi membututinya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rak tempat ia mengambil buku sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri menghadap dirinya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau bukankah?"

.

.

.

Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu Kyungsoo dikelasnya mulai bosan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah menunggu lama kedatangan Kyungsoo. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia duduk dikursinya dan menunggu Kyungsoo yang belum juga balik dari perpustakaan. Ia pun keluar dan mulai mencari Kyungsoo. Ia berlari menyitari lorong sekolah. Ia pun pergi kekelas Kyungsoo berharap ia berada dikelasnya. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo. Jongin berlari kearah kelas Baekhyun dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin juga tak menemukan Baekhyun. Ia melihat Minah yang kebetulan lewat dekatnya. tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Jongin pun bertanya kepada Minah –teman sekelas Kyungsoo, tentang keberadaan namja bermata belo tersebut.

"Minah noona, apa kau melihat Kyungsoo hyung? Aku mencarinya namun ia tak juga kelihatan."

"Tunggu, kau mencari Kyungsoo? Bukankah ia ada janji denganmu sepulang sekolah? Jadi ia belum kembali dari perpustakaan?"

"Tunggu, perpustakaan?"

"Ne, tadi ia berpesan kepadaku kalau ia mungkin akan terlambat masuk kelas karena harus mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam kemarin lusa. Jadi ia belum kembali?"

"Belum noona. Baiklah, terima kasih atas petunjuk yang noona berikan."

"Oh, cheonma."

.

.

.

"Ayolah, lepaskan aku." Teriak Kyungsoo kepada orang itu. orang itu hanya memandang Kyungsoo dan mengeluarkan smirk menakutkannya.

"Haruskah? Tapi, aku rasa, TIDAK AKAN!" bentaknya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa kau mengikatku seperti ini?" ujar Kyungsoo

TES

TES

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh saat orang itu mulai menjambak rambut Kyungsoo.\

"Kau tau, apa kesalahanmu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia melepaskan jambakannya dengan keras. Kyungsoo memekik karena merasakan sakit dikepalanya.

"Ke.. kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya kepadaku, Krystal?"

"Oh, kau mengetahui namaku rupanya. Tapi kau tidak mengetahui kesalahanmu? Dasar namja BODOH!"

"Argh, sakit! Lepaskan. Sa.. sakit!"

"Sakit yah? Tapi maaf, aku tidak merasakannya."

Sementara itu, Jongin dengan cepat berlari menuju perpustakaan. Setibanya disana, ia tak melihat Kyungsoo. Perpustakaan teryata sudah tutup. Jongin menggedor-gedor ruangan tersebut. Namun tak ada jawaban.

"Sehun, aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang!" uajr Jongin di line telepon dengan Sehun.

"Waegurae Kkamnjong? Ada apa?"

"Kau, sekarang pergi temui Jisun ahjusshi. Kau minta kunci perpustakaan kepadanya SEKARANG!"

"Baiklah, aku usahakan."

Jongin memutuskan teleponnya. Ia berharap hal yang buruk tidak menimpa Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak kesakitan. Kyungsoo, iya, suara itu adalah suara Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap ia mendobrak pintu perpustakaan tanpa menunggu kunci yang sedang Sehun minta pada Jisun.

BRAK

Pintu itupun terbuka. Dengan cepat Jongin menyusuri ruangan perpustakaan tersebut. Tak lama, ia menemukan Kyungsoo tengah diikat oleh seorang yeoja yang kini ingin melayangkan pisau kearah Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat, Jongin mengunci tangan yeoja itu dengan tangannya dan mengambil pisau yang akan ia gunakan untuk melukai Kyuungsoo.

Psikopat!

Itulah yang Jongin pikirkan tentang yeoja yang bername tag "Jung Krystal" itu. Krystal meberi perlawanan terhadap Jongin. Ia menendang keras kaki Jongin dan membuat kuncian tangan Jongin terhadap tangannya terlepas. Dengan sigap ia mencoba mengambil kembali pisau tersebut. Namun, ia kalah cepat dengan Jongin. dengan cepat Jongin menendang pisau itu kearah lain. Sehingga terciptalah jarak yang jauh antara pisau itu dengan mereka. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sembab dan wajahnya dipenuhi luka lebam. Apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo?

"Ya, kau! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, hah?"

"Aku? Ingin apa? Tentu saja dirimu, babe." Godanya dengan mulai mendekati Jongin.

"Cih, aku tidak menyukai yeoja kasar sepertimu! Aku sangat membencimu! DASAR YEOJA GILA!" teriak Jongin penuh amarah.

"Well, kau lebih menyukai namja cengeng seperti dia? Ciih, ternyata seleramu sangatlah rendah KIM JONGIN!"

"Kau!"

"Jongin, STOP!"

Jongin ingin memukul Krystal, namun digagalkan karena Kyungsoo melarangnya. _'Bersyukurlah kau bebas kali ini dariku!'_ ujar Jongin dalam hati.

"Kau tidak akan aku maafkan, yeoja gila."

"Apa? Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku Jongin, KENAPA?" bentak Krystal sambil menangis.

"Karena kau bukanlah yang aku suka. Kau bukanlah typeku." Ujar Jongin dingin.

"Apa aku kurang cantik? Atau bahkan aku kurang seksi? Apa aku..."

"Cukup! Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau aku tidak menyukai yeoja sepertimu! Pergi, tolong pergi dari kehidupanku! Pergilah dan jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku lagi! Enyahlah kau dari pandanganku!"

"Kau jahat, Jongin. hiks.. hiks." Krystal berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil menangis.

Sehun yang datang terlambat hanya bisa bingung melihat semua. _'Aku ketinggalan apa? Ada apa ni'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ia kaget ketika melihat Jongin berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditubuh Kyungsoo. Tampak raut cemas diwajah Jongin. sehun yang melihatnya membantu Jongin melepaskan ikatan ditubuh Kyungsoo.

Sehun dapat menangkap sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lihat dari diri Jongin sebelumnya. Rasa cemas, takut kehilangan dan apa itu yang Sehun tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo pun terlepas dari ikatan Krystal tadi. Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat, seakan takut untuk kehilangannya. Jongin menangis? Hey sejak kapan namja dingin dan angkuh seperti Jongin menangis? Dan itu hanya karena Kyungsoo? Waaaw it's greatfull.

Sehun yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum, melihat bagaiman perubahaan yang Kyungsoo berikan kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi Jongin. Berterima kasihlah kepada kepala sekolah yang mempertemukan mereka karena kenakalan Jongin sendiri.

"Hyung, gwenchana? Apa yang sakit?" tanya Jongin penuh khawatir.

"Nan gwenchana, aku tidak apa-apa Jongin. tak ada yang sakit. Tenanglah." Ujar Kyungsoo meyakinkan Jongin.

"Jongin, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu? Aku benar-benar sesak."

Jongin oun melepaskan pelukan mereka. wajah Kyungsoo merah, semerah tomat. Sedangkan Jongin? ia tampak salah tingkah entah karena malu atau apa. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat adegan mereka tadi. sepertinya Sehun menemukan bahan ledekan baru untuk Jongin.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, ditepian kota, dekat dengan sungai Han. *saya gak tau letak pati sungai han dimana, anggap saja emang disana XD*. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi yang memang tersedia disana. Hening, hanya itu kata yang menggambarkan situasi saat itu.

Jongin seperti ingin berbicara, namun ia batalkan. Suasana canggung menguasai mereka. Kyungsoo pun memulai percakapan untuk memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Jongin, gomawo. Kau telah membantuku tadi. Aku berutang budi padamu."

"Oh, soal itu. Tak apa hyung. Sesama manusia kan memang harus membantu. He he he." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Hening kembali menguasai mereka. tak ada lagi percakapan. Mereka sama-sama mematung melihat kearah sungai dan meminum hot cocolate yang tadi Jongin pesan. Kyungsoo melirik jamnya, sudah pukul 06.34 pm. Sudah saatnya ia pulang sebelum nanti Ryeowook mencemaskannya. Ia melirik kearah Jongin yang masih menatap sungai.

"Jongin, aku rasa kita harus pulang. Sudah hampir malam. Orang tuamu pasti akan mencemaskanmu."

"Hnn. Mereka tidak akan mencemaskanku, hyung."

"Ke..kenapa? mungkin perasaanmu saja."

"Bukan, itu bukan perasaanku saja. Memang kenyataannya seperti itu hyung."

"Aku ingin pulang Jongin, aku takut nantinya hyung ku mencemaskanku."

"Baiklah. Hyung, bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu? Kali ini saja."

Kyungsoo kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia gugup untuk menjawab. entah bagaimana caranya memberi jawaban supaya Jongin tidak salah paham. Melihat wajah Jongin yang menatapnya penuh harap, ia pun memperbolehkan Jongin menginap dirumahnya.

.

.

_**Kyungsoo's house**_

Disinilah mereka sekarang, dirumah mungil nan penuh kehangatan milik Kyungsoo. Ternyata Ryeowook belum pualng. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Ketika ia akan membuka kulkas, ia menemukan pesan yang Ryeowook tulis.

_To : My Angel, Kyunggie_

_Kyunggie, hyung akan pulang telat karena harus kerumah Sungmin. Setidaknya Hyung akan datang nantinya jam 08.00 pm. Jaya kesehatanmu sayang. _

Kyungsoo tersenyum membaca note yang ditinggalkan Ryeowook dikulkasnya. Ia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan. Ia mulai membuat beberapa masakan yang biasa mereka jadikan makan malam.

Sementara Kyuungsoo memasak makanan, Jongin berkeliling (?) rumah mungil Kyungsoo yang ia anggap sangat nyaman. Ia sekarang berada di ruang tengah. Dapat ia lihat foto Kyungsoo kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Jongin tersenyum ketika melihat foto Kyungsoo yang dengan bermain ayunan dengan Ryeowook. Di foto itu Kyungsoo tertawa lepas. Bahagia sekali ia.

Beranjak dari beberapa foto tersebut, sampailah Jongin pada foto keluarga kecil Kyuungsoo. Foto Kyungsoo dan Ryeowook bersama dengan kedua orang tua mereka. '_Harmonis sekali mereka_' batin Jongin. jongin tersenyum pahit melihat foto tersebut. ada rasa iri mengganjal dihatinya. '_Kenapa aku tidak pernah seperti mereka?' _

.

.

.

Setelah lama memasak, sekarang masakan Kyungsoo sudah terhidang diruang makan. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Mereka memang belum memakan makanan yang terhidang karena mereka masih menunggu Ryeowook pulang.

Tak lama, sosok yang ditunggu dari tadi sudah pulang. Langsung saja, Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Kyunggie, dia temanmu? Kenapa kau tak cerita padaku?"

"Ne hyung. Mian aku tidak cerita. Namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin. Dia hoobae yang selama ini aku ajar itu hyung."

"Oh, begitu. Aku Ryeowook. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jongin-ah."

"Ne hyung, tak usah seformal itu. cukup panggil aku Jongin saja."

"Astaga, kenapa wajahmu seperti ini Kyunggie? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu.."

"Ah, tadi Kyungsoo hyung terpeleset di perpustakaan. Sehingga tubuhnya terkena buku yang jatuh."

"Benarkah Kyunggie? Kenapa bisa kau ceroboh sekali?"

"Ah, ne hyung. Aku ceroboh saat itu. Mianhaeyo."

Mereka memulai acara makan malam mereka dengan suka cita. Memang berbeda dengan makan malam ala keluarga Kim. Tidak ada Jongin temukan kehangatan seperti ini sebelumnya. Makan malam yang penuh canda tawa meskipun hanya mereka berdua saja. Jongin sangat iri dengan mereka. walau tanpa orang tua, kehangat tetap saja mereka rasakan.

Makan malam selesai, Kyungsoo membereskan semuanya dan dibantu Ryeowook. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kyungsoo membawa Jongin kekamarnya. Memang, disana tidak ada kamar tamu. Makanya Jongin langsung dibawa kekamar Kyungsoo.

CEKLEK

Ketika pintu kamar itu dibuka, Jongin bisa melihat seperti apa kamar Kyungsoo. Rapi dan bersih. Semua tertata rapi dan tepat pada tempatnya. Hangat, nyaman dan wangi. Yah, kamar Kyungsoo wangi sekali. Wangi greentea memenuhi ruangan yang berukuran sedang tersebut.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau kalau mau beristirahat, silahkan istirahat dikasurku."

".."

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Sedangkan Jongin? ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjam berukuran King size tersebut. pikirannya melayang, ia memkirkan Kyungsoo. Aneh bukan? Jelas-jelas dia ada didekatmu, tapi kau tetap saja memikirkannya. Lucu sekali.

.

.

.

Pagi minggu di kediaman Kyungsoo terasa penuh kehangatan. Kyungsoo yang ternyata bangun duluan sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi berupa pancake dengan toping buah dan caramel dan segelas susu untuk Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedang berada ditaman bersama Ryeowook utnuk membersihkan taman kecil mereka. tawa bahagia keluar mulus dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia sangat bahagia sekali pagi itu. Sementara itu, jongin yang baru bangun langsung disuguhi dengan sarapan yang Kyungsoo siapkan dan, pakaian? *untuk cerita ini, Ryeowook tubuhnya seukuran (?) Jongin. INGAT CUMA UNTUK MENDUKUNG FICT INI DOANG*

Kyungsoo meminjamkan pakaian Ryeowook yang kebetulan pas untuk tubuh Jongin. Jongin pun membersihkan diri. Setelahnya, ia menyantap sarapan paginya. Setelah semua selesai, ia berjalan keluar untuk menemukan Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang bercanda dengan Ryeowook. Senyum simpul di pagi itu Jongin berikan hanya untuk melihat kebahagiaan Kyungsoo saja.

Sadar akan kehadiran Jongin, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin untuk bergabung dengannya dan Ryeowook. Mengerti akan ajakan Kyungsoo, Jongin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mereka. mereka bertiga mulai bermain air ditaman belakang. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas, dan itu sangat membuat Jongin bahagia.

Penat mereka rasakan ketika selesai bermain tadi. tubuh mereka basah. Dan membuat Jongin harus mengganti pakaian (lagi). Ryeowook membawakan Jongin sebuah kemeja dan celana jeans hitam yang tentunya muat ditubuh Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung membersihkan diri dan mandi.

"Kau lihat tadi? bagamana Kyungsoo tertawa bahagia?" ucap Ryeowook mengagetkan Jongin.

"Ah, ne hyung. Baru kali ini aku melihat Kyungsoo tertawa lepas seperti itu."

"Aku sangat berharap ia akan seperti itu untuk selamanya."

Jongin menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Seakan bingung dengan ucapan Ryeowook tadi.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Jongin, aku tau. Kau menyukai Kyungsoo kan?"

"Bagaimana Hyung tau?"

"Dari cara kau menatapnya, aku tau kalau kau menyukainya bukan?" tanya Ryeowook penuh selidik.

"Ne hyung, aku menyukainya. Bahkan aku mencintainya. Ia telah memberi warna tersendiri dalam hidupku. Ia mengisi vas yang kosong dengan berbagai macam bunga yagn cantik dalam hidupku." Jongin tersenyum ketika menyampaikan isi hatinya tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Yang kelak akan membantuku menjaga dan memberi kebahagiaan kepada Kyungsoo."

"Maaf, maksud hyung?"

"Jongin, mau kah kau berjanji padaku? Untuk tetap memberikan Kyungsoo kebahagiaan dan menjaganya?"

"Tentu hyung, aku janji."

"Aku mempercayaimu, Jongin."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya chap 4 update juga! Uyyeeaahh.

Setelah sekian lama~ aku mau update. Akhirnya sekarang saat yang tepat buatku update. maaf kalau kepanjangan yaahh.

Aku minta maaf yah kalau update nya kelamaan. Kelas XII memang paling menyita banyak waktu untuk belajar ekstra. Apalagi aku disibukan dengan sekolah sore+tugas karya ilmiah yang bejibun+UTS yang meraja lela (?) *curcol dadakan* *gak nanya oii* *dilemparin ke jamban* *abaikan*

Fictnya makin absurd+gaje+membosankan yah? Aku minta maaf kalau fictnya makin jelek. Maklum, aku Cuma author abal-abal yang pengen nyampah di FFn *plak*. Juga maafin yah kalau banyak typo disini. Ini gak ada editnya alias sekali ketik (?).

Tenkyu buat yang udah repiuw ini ff milik saya yang gak bisa saya sebutin satu-satu. Juga buat SIDERS yang udah bantu saya nambah jumlah viewersnya hahahahahaha.

DI REPIIEWW YAAH DIREPIIUUW~~

Ppay ppay ('-')/


End file.
